Godzilla Earth
Godzilla Earth is an incarnation of Godzilla that first appeared in the 2017 Godzilla film, GODZILLA: Planet of the Monsters. Along with Godzilla Filius, Godzilla Earth is the first incarnation of Godzilla to appear in an animated film, and is also the largest onscreen incarnation of the character to date. This incarnation of Godzilla first appeared in the year 2030, at which point mankind had already endured over a quarter of a century of repeated attacks from huge creatures called kaiju. Godzilla established himself as the most powerful kaiju, eliminating many of the others and resisting all of mankind's attempts to defeat him, even with the assistance of humanity's alien allies. By 2048, humanity realized it stood no chance against Godzilla, and fled the planet to colonize a new home on the planet Tau-e in the Cetus constellation. When conditions on Tau-e were found to be uninhabitable, a group of humans returned to Earth only to find that 20,000 years had passed, and that a bizarre new ecosystem had sprung up around Godzilla, now the dominant being on the planet. Name The name "Godzilla" is a transliteration of Gojira, a combination of two Japanese words: gorira, meaning gorilla, and kujira, meaning whale. At one planning stage of the original film, the concept of "Gojira" was described as "a cross between a gorilla and a whale." The two words "whale" and "gorilla" describe Godzilla's traditional characteristics. The word whale represents his aquatic lifestyle and his bulky size. The word gorilla represents his sheer strength and the strategic thinking he uses when fighting against other monsters. Contrary to popular belief, the name "Godzilla" is not the idea of the American distributor. Before Toho sold the original film to US distributors, Toho's international division had originally marketed an English-subtitled print under the title of Godzilla, King of the Monsters!, which was shown briefly in Japanese-American theaters. Toho came up with "Godzilla" as an English transliteration of the name "Gojira"." According to GODZILLA: Monster Apocalypse, Godzilla was named after a mythical dragon from the folklore of Odo Island by Kyohei Yamane in 2030. Just as the case was in Shin Godzilla, Godzilla's name is spelled in kanji as 呉爾羅. To distinguish him from Godzilla Filius, this Godzilla is designated as Godzilla Earth, symbolizing his dominion over the Earth after 20,000 years. Development Trees were decided upon as the motif for the anime Godzilla's design after the key concept for this Godzilla was determined to be that it was the "peak of the evolution of life." According to Kobun Shizuno, there were several reasons for this, including the fact that trees are currently the largest and most widespread organisms on Earth, that they are capable of living for thousands of years - "basically only requiring light and water" to survive, and that trees' hard and fibrous body tissues protected them while also supporting their enormous mass and volume. Moreover, actual trees possess trace elements in their biology and generate electrons when performing photosynthesis, allowing for a plant-based Godzilla to use powerful electromagnetic waves. "We expanded from the idea of if a plant had undergone super-evolution due to its cellular structure perhaps containing metallic elements, and its whole body became a power generator as a result," Shizuno explained. "I heard that at the top of the evolution of the Earth are actually plants. sic And in this 'planet of the monsters,' I thought Godzilla would be like a huge 'world tree' at the center of its unique environment." The anime Godzilla is described as taking the basic, recognizable silhouette of Godzilla and combining it with the unique traits decided for the character for the anime works. Inspired by Kongōrikishi statues, the muscular element to Godzilla's appearance is meant to express its power as well as invoke the hugeness of trees, its status as the apex life form on Earth, and a deity-like presence. Rather than aiming for something anatomically accurate, this Godzilla is simply meant to be imposing. Design Godzilla Earth superficially resembles the MonsterVerse Godzilla, with a bulky body, a thick and short neck, large arms, jagged triangular dorsal plates, and a crocodile-like head with a relatively long snout. His dorsal plates are somewhat larger than the MonsterVerse Godzilla's, and more closely resemble the traditional maple leaf-shaped plates of past Godzilla incarnations. He also has a more rounded head and thinner neck. Godzilla Earth has rough bluish skin with a tree bark-like texture covering the entirety of his body. He has a very robust musculature, with his muscles visible through his skin and pronounced abdominal and pectoral muscles on his chest. His legs are long and slim compared to the MonsterVerse Godzilla's pillar-like legs, while his feet are elongated and possess four claws. His tail has a ridged underside, and ends with a pointed spear-like tip. While Godzilla Earth looks more or less like a larger version of Godzilla Filius after 20,000 years, he also possesses a pronounced hunch in his back and several spikes on the bottom of his chin that resemble a beard. Personality Godzilla Earth is an incredibly aggressive creature that demonstrates extreme hostility toward both humans and any monsters besides himself. After appearing for the first time in 2030, Godzilla traveled around the world and systematically wiped out any humans and monsters he came into contact with. He seemed to go out of his way to hunt down the humans fleeing the Earth in 2048 aboard the Aratrum, arriving at the ship's launch pad and shooting down nearby Landing Ships. He subsequently traveled to the United Earth's last refuge in Buenaventura, seemingly aware that the remnants of humanity's resistance were assembled there. Even when reappearing after 20,000 years, Godzilla Earth did not hesitate to attack and annihilate the United Earth troops assembled nearby. Metphies suggests that Godzilla Earth is a "divine avenger" sent as punishment for mankind's arrogance, and as such will never allow humanity to escape his wrath. Godzilla Earth does however seem to instinctively defend his home planet from external threats, demonstrated when he detects the approach of the Gorath asteroid and rests for several years in order to store enough power to destroy it. He also detected the construction of Mechagodzilla in 2046, and traveled to the development plant in Hamamatsu in order to destroy it before Mechagodzilla could pose a threat to him. Origins This incarnation of Godzilla is unique in that he originated from plant rather than animal life. He is said to be the "end result of natural selection on Earth" and has survived for 20,000 years as the largest and most powerful lifeform in the planet's history. Godzilla evolved as a result of this plant life incorporating the characteristics of various other organisms through the process of horizontal gene transfer, granting him extreme durability, heat resistance, stealthiness, and regenerative abilities. Godzilla was first discovered in 2030 by Kyohei Yamane when he traveled to Odo Island to investigate the carcass of a Kamoebas that washed ashore. History Post-Millennium Series ''GODZILLA: Planet of the Monsters Godzilla first appeared in the year 2030, and proved to be the most powerful of the many kaiju terrorizing the human race. Godzilla killed many of the other kaiju and proved resistant to all of humanity's attempts to destroy him. After the latest attempt by the humans, Exif, and Bilusaludo to defeat Godzilla in 2045 failed and their ultimate weapon Mechagodzilla was lost the following year, the United Earth began a desperate evacuation plan to abandon the Earth and relocate to a new planet in the Cetus constellation. 15,000 people were selected by an artificial intelligence to leave the planet aboard two emigration ships in 2048. As the second ship, the ''Aratrum, was preparing to take off, Godzilla appeared over the horizon and shot down a Landing Ship with his atomic breath, killing several people, including Haruo Sakaki's parents. The survivors boarded the ship and the Earth was left behind at the mercy of Godzilla. After 22 years in space, contact with the first ship, Oratio, was lost, and the Aratrum was running out of resources to support its inhabitants, now reduced to under 4,000. In addition, the ship had been unable to find an inhabitable planet during that time, as Tau-e's atmospheric conditions were found to be lethal to humans. The Aratrum used its hyperdrives to return to Earth, but its crew found that over 20,000 years had passed, and that Godzilla was still alive on the planet's surface. Haruo proposed a plan to disable Godzilla's asymmetrically permeable shield and inject an EMP Probe inside of him, which he believed would cause Godzilla's body to become overloaded with electromagnetic energy and make him explode. Haruo accompanied a team to the former Tanzawa Forest area of Japan to carry out his plan, but they were attacked by small flying creatures spawned from Godzilla's cells called Servum. The team prepared to evacuate, only to encounter Godzilla himself. Haruo's plan was carried out, and succeeded in destroying Godzilla at the cost of many casualties. However, analysis of the carcass revealed that the creature was completely identical to the Godzilla that appeared in 2030, which was impossible given the time that had passed and Godzilla's capacity for evolution. Martin Lazzari believed that this was some kind of offspring formed by Godzilla's cells, and that there could still be more Godzillas living on the Earth. Haruo was confident they could defeat any other Godzillas the same way they killed this one, however he and the others were unprepared when their worst fear was realized. Seismic activity was detected in the area, followed by the explosion of a nearby mountain. The original Godzilla, now grown to over 300 meters in height and weighing over 100,000 metric tons, emerged from the smoke and turned his attention to the nearby humans. Haruo ordered everyone to retreat quickly, but Godzilla destroyed several fleeing Landing Ships with a super oscillatory wave projected from his mouth. Haruo tried to distract Godzilla with a Multipodal Battery while the remaining forces tried to escape, but Godzilla swung his tail through the air and produced a powerful shockwave that seemingly wiped out the humans' remaining forces, leaving Haruo trapped under wreckage and swearing that he would get his revenge. ''GODZILLA: City on the Edge of Battle Godzilla Earth will battle Mechagodzilla. Abilities Asymmetrically Permeable Shield Godzilla Earth can generate a powerful electromagnetic charge through an "in-vivo amplifier" located inside his body, with his cells acting as powerful electromagnets. This pulse can be used to disable electronics around Godzilla, or to produce an '''Asymmetrically Permeable Shield', a forcefield which surrounds Godzilla and shields him from any and all damage, including strikes from multiple nuclear warheads. This ability is also possessed by the Servum and Godzilla Filius, as both creatures are derived from Godzilla Earth. In the case of Godzilla Filius, the electromagnetic amplifier was located inside his dorsal plates, so the same is likely true of Godzilla Earth. Atomic Breath Godzilla Earth can fire a highly-accelerated charged particle beam called his Atomic Breath (lit. Heat Ray), which is capable of piercing even the thickest armor of other monsters. The beam is incredibly destructive, allowing Godzilla to kill multiple monsters or completely wipe out entire cities like Los Angeles in a single blast. Godzilla was also able to use this beam to free himself from the underground prison he was placed in by "Operation: Great Wall" by literally melting the Himalayas with it. The beam seems to have pinpoint accuracy, being able to blast a shuttle out of the sky in a flash. Godzilla Earth fires this beam from his mouth area, though it does not seem to fire directly from his mouth but rather from his electromagnetic shield. The Atomic Breath generates powerful electromagnetic waves when fired, which can destroy electronic devices more than 300 kilometers away. Godzilla also possesses a more powerful variant of his Atomic Breath that is crimson in color and shaped like a spiral. Godzilla must store up energy in order to fire this version of his Atomic Breath, which he used to destroy the Gorath asteroid from the Arctic while it was in outer space and also to completely obliterate Gigan when the Nanometal injected into his body allowed him to instantly heal from Godzilla's standard Atomic Breath. The spiral beam has been observed to have a range of over 300 kilometers. Super Oscillatory Wave A new ability Godzilla Earth gained as a result of growing over 20,000 years is the Super Oscillatory Wave (lit. Super Oscillation Wave Attack). This attack is a resonance phenomenon caused by Godzilla roaring at an extremely high volume, which is capable of crushing and destroying targets. Plasma Cutter Godzilla can generate a powerful plasma shockwave known as the Plasma Cutter by swinging his tail at supersonic speeds of Mach 3 to 4. The shockwave produced by this attack is extremely devastating, capable of destroying anything in its path over a range of 600 meters. Godzilla Earth used the Plasma Cutter to wipe out nearly all of the United Earth's forces following the death of Godzilla Filius. Metallic Tissue Godzilla's body tissue is integrated with metallic muscle fibers that support his massive weight in the absence of a skeleton, and contribute to his impressive physical durability. The multilayer foam structure of Godzilla's epidermis grants him superior heat resistance, protecting him from nuclear attack even in the absence of his Asymmetrically Permeable Shield. Regeneration Godzilla's cells possess incredible regenerative and reproductive properties, allowing them to give rise to all-new species possessing Godzilla's DNA. Repeated propagation of Godzilla's cells over a period of 20,000 years created an all new ecosystem on Earth built around Godzilla. New monsters spawned by Godzilla's cells include the Servum and Godzilla Filius, two smaller subspecies of Godzilla that inherit many of his characteristics, including metallic flesh and the ability to produce an electromagnetic charge. Additionally, Godzilla's cells grant him a rapid healing factor that allows his tissue to heal completely in a manner of seconds if damaged. Stealth Godzilla's body has the capacity to absorb radio waves, making him impossible to detect using radar and other targeting systems except when he is firing his atomic breath. Godzilla also possesses an impressive swimming speed that exceeded even the most advanced submarines of the 2040's, making him nearly impossible to track underwater even with Exif and Bilusaludo technology. Radiation Emission Godzilla constantly emits radiation from his body. While typically this radiation is barely observable, making tracking Godzilla in this way difficult, he leaves high-density radiation in his wake after passing through an area, which remains for a very long time and often proves lethal to humans in its range. Other kaiju are often attracted to the radioactive contamination left behind by Godzilla in areas he has destroyed. Tail Beyond generating the Plasma Cutter, Godzilla Earth's long tail acts as an additional limb which helps to support his body when standing and walking. Godzilla's tail is also prehensile, and can be extended to wrap around other objects like a tentacle or used as a stabbing weapon due to the sharp spike located on its tip. Weaknesses Godzilla is vulnerable to his own atomic breath, demonstrated when Mothra forces him to retreat by reflecting his atomic breath back at him with her scales. Mothra's scales are also said to interfere with Godzilla's Asymmetrically Permeable Shield. Filmography *''GODZILLA: Planet of the Monsters'' (2017) *''GODZILLA: City on the Edge of Battle'' (2018) *''GODZILLA: Planet Eater'' (2018) announced Video Games *''Eternal Linkage'' (2018) - Android and iOS Books ''GODZILLA: Monster Apocalypse In 2030, biology professor Kyohei Yamane traveled to Odo Island to investigate the carcass of Kamoebas IV, which had washed ashore there. Yamane concluded that Kamoebas had been killed by a larger predator, which he named "Godzilla" after a legendary dragon from the island's folklore. Godzilla made landfall for the first time later that year on the west coast of the United States, where he killed Anguirus IV, Varan II, and Baragon II. Godzilla completely destroyed Los Angeles and San Francisco and caused an estimated 8.7 million casualties before returning to sea. Godzilla reappeared on the west coast of the U.S. in December of 2031, destroying Seattle and easily breaking through the military defense line at Colorado Springs. In desperation, the U.S. government hurled 150 nuclear warheads at Godzilla while he was in the Midwest, totaling almost 40 megatons of power. Godzilla walked away from the attack unscathed, and disappeared into the Gulf of Mexico. In 2034, Godzilla returned and laid waste to most of western Europe, most notably Paris. Godzilla then vanished into the Arctic Ocean. Godzilla returned in 2042. He was estimated to have caused upwards of 300 million casualties worldwide by 2044, appearing eight separate times in the span of two years, leaving the east coast of the United States, northern Africa and half of the Eurasian continent uninhabited. In 2045, the United Earth, in cooperation with the Exif and Bilusaludo, initiated "Operation: Great Wall," where 2,000 nuclear warheads were detonated simultaneously to open a large fault near the Himalayas, trapping Godzilla in a 800-meter-deep, 1-kilometer-wide, and 1,000-meter-long hole. However, a year later, in January of 2046, Godzilla used his atomic breath to free himself. He then proceeded to break through the Indian defense line and cause 200 million casualties before disappearing into the Bay of Bengal. Two months later, Godzilla appeared in Hamamatsu, Japan, and defeated the United Earth forces in a decisive final battle, which resulted in the loss of its ultimate weapon, Mechagodzilla. Afterward, Godzilla caused nearly 100 million casualties in Japan. GODZILLA: Project Mechagodzilla After laying waste to western Europe, Godzilla vanished into the ocean in August of 2037, the same time month Battra emerged from his sleep in South America. Godzilla and Battra fought at least two times after this point, with Godzilla proving triumphant. After defeating Battra, Godzilla traveled to the Arctic Ocean and disappeared. Godzilla reappeared from the Arctic ice in 2042 after storing up energy for five years and completely obliterated the approaching Gorath asteroid which was on a collision course with the Earth using a more powerful red spiral-shaped variant of his atomic breath. It was believed Godzilla had vanished in 2037 because he sensed the approach of Gorath and knew he needed to store up enough energy to destroy it. During the two-year span where he appeared eight separate times, Godzilla engaged and destroyed the United Earth's main naval fleet in the Atlantic Ocean during "Operation: Renaissance." He then destroyed New York, which had become the United Earth's capital city, overnight, and was present when the city of Cleveland, Ohio was wiped off the map due to a meltdown of the nuclear fusion reactor aboard the Exif and Bilusaludo's mothership. To buy time for "Project Mechagodzilla," the United Earth undertook "Operation: Long March" in 2044, a plan which distracted Godzilla and slowly lured him deep into the Eurasian continent. Godzilla caused serious damage to North Africa and Central Asia during this operation, where he fought Gigan, a monster under the United Earth's control, several times. In their first encounter in Suez, Godzilla severed both of Gigan's arms, although Gigan was successful in luring Godzilla from Africa to Eurasia. In each subsequent battle, Godzilla increasingly maimed Gigan, while the Bilusaludo responded by gradually modifying him into a cyborg. Godzilla and Gigan engaged in a final battle in Yarkant, China, where Godzilla severely damaged the cyborg monster's wings, arms, and head. The Bilusaludo injected Gigan with experimental Nanometal, which allowed him to instantaneously heal damage from Godzilla's atomic breath, even if entire body parts were blasted off. Realizing his standard atomic breath was ineffective, Godzilla used his red spiral atomic breath to completely obliterate Gigan, leaving no trace of the monster behind. While he was trapped underground in the hole created by "Operation: Great Wall" for a year, Godzilla fed on the molten magma and accumulated energy from it. Finally, Godzilla began swimming through the magma and triggered a large eruption at an area designated "G-Crater," destroying many of the surrounding United Earth troops in the pyroclastic flow. After freeing himself from the hole with his atomic breath, Godzilla broke through the Indian defense line, causing 200 million casualties in Eurasia in the process, and disappeared into the Bay of Bengal. Godzilla came ashore in the Japanese archipelago two months later and made his way to the United Earth's facility in Hamamatsu, completely obliterating all of their forces and destroying the facility housing Mechagodzilla with his atomic breath in a decisive final battle known as the "Battle at the Foot of Mt. Fuji." With the United Earth's military capabilities effectively eliminated and their ultimate weapon presumably destroyed, Godzilla swam to Tokyo Bay unopposed and came ashore in the former Japanese capital of Tokyo. Godzilla completely destroyed the metropolis in less than three hours, decisively putting an end to Japan before disappearing again. Godzilla destroyed the Space Station JSS-3 in the suburbs of Rio de Janeiro on March 11, 2048, and broke through the United Earth's final defense line two days later. He attacked the city of Rio de Janeiro when the ''Aratrum was departing, and shot down a Landing Ship with his atomic breath, causing an explosion that killed several people. Akira and Haruka Sasaki were initially believed dead in the explosion, but they had actually survived and congregated with the remnants of the United Earth that were left behind on Earth in the new capital of Buenaventura. For the next three months, Godzilla attacked Sao Paulo and Salvador, and reduced the total human population to less than 200 million. He reduced both Ecuador and Peru to scorched Earth while moving across South America. Godzilla finally reached and assaulted Buenaventura on July 31, intending to destroy the last bastion of human resistance. However, he was intercepted by Mothra, who fought him to defend the remaining humans. Mothra managed to force Godzilla to withdraw from the city by reflecting his atomic breath back at him with scales released from her wings, which also interfered with his Asymmetrically Permeable Shield. At long last, a monster capable of resisting Godzilla had made itself known. A group known as the Monster Coexistence Sect or Cosmos worked with the United Earth to transport Mothra's eggs to Japan in "Operation: Cradle," so that her offspring could defend the humans still living there from Godzilla in the future. On August 15, Godzilla reappeared to confront the [[USS Saratoga|USS Saratoga]], which was transporting Mothra's eggs. The adult Mothra, still injured following her earlier battle with Godzilla, fought him once again to defend her offspring and ensure the operation's success. Trivia *Godzilla Earth is by far the tallest Godzilla incarnation to date, standing over 300 meters tall, considerably taller than the fourth form of Shin Godzilla, who stands at 118.5 meters tall, and the Hanna-Barbera Godzilla, who stands at 122 meters tall. Godzilla Earth is also the tallest known kaiju in the franchise, surpassing the Heisei King Ghidorah and Bagan. **Godzilla Earth is also the heaviest Godzilla incarnation at 100,000 metric tons, surpassing the 92,000 metric ton weight of Shin Godzilla's fourth form. However, he is not the heaviest kaiju in the franchise, as he is the same weight as Keizer Ghidorah and Biollante's Flower Beast Form, and is lighter than the Heisei Mechagodzilla, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Biollante's Plant Beast Form, Bagan, and the heaviest monster in the franchise, the flying form of SpaceGodzilla. **Ironically, Godzilla Earth's initial 50 meter height is tied with the original and Showa Godzillas for the second shortest Godzilla, only surpassing Shin Godzilla's second form, and his initial weight of 10,000 metric tons makes him one of the lightest Godzilla incarnations to appear in a film and only heavier than the Hanna-Barbera Godzilla and |TriStar Godzilla. Category:Fictional giants